


Tongue Tied

by crimsoncomradeposts



Series: Flip x Reader x Ronnie [2]
Category: BlacKkKlansman (2018), The Dead Don't Die (2019)
Genre: Breeding, Degradation, Dirty Talk, F/M, Multi, Oral Sex, PIV, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsoncomradeposts/pseuds/crimsoncomradeposts
Summary: It’s late, a quick glance to the clock informing you that it’s half past nine, and neither Flip nor Ronnie has called to tell you when either of them would be finishing up with their work for the evening. They’d at least had the courtesy to give you notice that it would be a late one tonight, and for that, you’d gone out of your way to bake them something special.
Relationships: Flip Zimmerman/Reader, Flip Zimmerman/You, Ronnie Peterson/Reader, Ronnie Peterson/You
Series: Flip x Reader x Ronnie [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866424
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Tongue Tied

It’s late, a quick glance to the clock informing you that it’s half past nine, and neither Flip nor Ronnie has called to tell you when either of them would be finishing up with their work for the evening. They’d at least had the courtesy to give you notice that it would be a late one tonight, and for that, you’d gone out of your way to bake them something special. You’d chosen cream cheese brownies for such an occasion. Ronnie always raves about them every time you go out of your way to bring them to the station, and even Flip, who doesn’t fancy himself much the type to have a sweet tooth, finds himself chowing down on multiples. It’s the perfect dessert to bring both men, you decide.

Packing up the cooled brownies, you grab your keys and hop into your car, sticking the key into the ignition and starting up the engine before pulling out onto the road to make your way down towards the station. It’s an unannounced visit, but you’re certain that they’ll both be happy to see you.

When aren’t they?

It takes you no time at all to get to your destination, pulling the car into one of many empty parking spaces and cutting the engine before you grab the container of brownies and get out to head inside. The front door is always locked this time of night you know, so like all other nights when you’ve visited before, you use the only unlocked door on the side of the brick building. The metal door swings open without incident, and as you step inside, it slams closed behind you, alerting both Ronnie and Flip to your presence. With the glass container in your hands, you step forward with purpose, heels clicking off the linoleum floor until you make your appearance in the room where both men are seated at their respective desks.

Flip’s the first to lift his gaze, dark eyes meeting yours the moment that you step past the threshold of the room, a sly smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth. “Well, well,” he starts, the metal of the chair that he sits in groaning when he turns to better face you, pen clicking incessantly in his hand. “Look what the cat dragged in.” A large hand draws downward to pat at the top of his thigh when he pushes himself away from his desk just enough to allow you with ample room to take a seat. “Aren’t you a sight for sore eyes.”

Your own smile curls your lips as you lift the tray of brownies to signal your reasoning for your visit. “Thought you boys might be hungry.” Ronnie’s desk is nearest to you, so you make your first stop there, setting the container down atop the wooden piece of furniture, leaning in to press a quick kiss to his cheek. “Ronnie,” you say in acknowledgement of his presence. He offers you a smile and a gentle ‘thank you’ in return for both the kiss and the treat that you’ve brought them.

Ronnie’s cheek is stained the slightest shade of red when you pull away, the imprint of your lips barely visible as you stride on over to where Flip sits, perching yourself up on his thigh as he’d wordlessly instructed prior. You lean in to give him the same greeting, but unlike Ronnie, Flip turns his head to capture your lips with his own, taking his time to relish in the soft feel of your mouth against his. He hums in satisfaction when he feels your smile broaden just before you pull away.

“Smug bastard,” you tease, reaching with a hand as if to smack his chest.

But Flip is fast, and with lightning quick reflexes, he captures your hand in his, turning it to expose your wrist. He dips his head down, tongue darting out to trail along the sensitive skin of the inside of your wrist, savoring in the taste of you there. You can hear the way Ronnie’s chair now groans with the shift of his weight, and you know him well enough by now to know that he wants nothing more than to join in.

“You have too many layers on,” Flip murmurs against your skin, his hand now releasing his hold on your own.

A single brow raises in question prior to your retort. “It’s just a dress.” Easy enough to take off, which is why you’d worn it in the first place, of course. You knew what path this trip would take; very rarely does it lead any other way than this. It’s about the only thing you enjoy about these late nights.

“Like he said,” Ronnie chimes in, the words muffled slightly by the mouthful of brownies he’s in the midst of swallowing, “too many layers.” He rises up from his seat, tongue lapping at his fingers to lick away the last of the chocolate crumbs and your cunt clenches at the sight, knowing just what else that tongue is good for. You watch as he moves towards the back hall where you’d come from and you know what his intentions are.

“No,” you call out, effectively halting his steps. Your chest heaves, a frenetic buzz of anticipation coursing through your veins as you look from Ronnie to Flip. “Leave it unlocked.”

Even through the heavy denim of Flip’s jeans, you can feel the way that his cock stirs to life. There’s nothing that he loves better than the potential of being caught while he’s deep in that pretty little cunt of yours. Ronnie’s steps halt, and he pivots slowly to face the two of you, his eyes catching Flips’s who nods at him once to signal that yes, the door will remain unlocked.

Ronnie takes slow tentative steps towards where you’re seated, his hand lifting to grasp the zipper at the back of your dress. While he works to tug it down slowly, Flip slips a hand beneath the hem only to discover your lack of underwear. He chokes on a groan, and when his eyes meet yours, you give him a satisfied smirk, feeling the fabric of the dress loosen against your skin. Rising up from Flip’s lap, you turn to face Ronnie now, allowing the dress to fall from your body and pool around your feet.

Ronnie’s Adam’s apple bobs when he swallows harshly, his eyes taking all of you in. Behind you, metal squeaks and groans as Flip rises to stand behind you, his hands reaching to caress your bare skin. Ronnie forces his gaze to lift to meet Flip’s briefly, some unspoken conversation happening between them before Ronnie looks back to you.

“Leave the heels on,” Ronnie says, his voice husky with desire.

The faint clink of metal can be heard behind you as Flip works to undo his belt, the sound of a button popping and zipper lowering soon follows. Ronnie is quick to follow suit, and as the men work to free their rapidly hardening cocks from their pants, you lower yourself down onto the floor below you. The old, worn carpet presses harshly into your knees, and you know undoubtedly that you’ll bear the indentations on your skin soon enough.

Your arms lift, taking each of them in your hands as they flank you on either side. Ronnie’s eyes flutter closed, his hips thrusting forward in short, shallow strokes to follow the movement of your hand. Already he’s a mess, precum leaking from the tip, cock twitching when you lean in to run your tongue along the slit to gather the salty taste on your tongue.

He’s a stark contrast to Flip who’s stone still, head tipped down to watch you stroke him with a firm grip just like you know he likes. Flip watches, a soft grunt escaping him when you turn your attention to him, your tongue laving at the head of his cock. You can see it, the way his jaw clenches at the sight of your little kitten licks, his cock twitching in your hand just as Ronnie’s had done moments prior. Sucking the head of him into your mouth, your hand twists and strokes along his shaft, pulling a small dribble of cum from him as well, the brackish flavor settling onto your tongue.

Dropping your hand away from Flip’s cock, you settle for using strictly your mouth on him, your other hand still dutifully working the length of Ronnie’s as your free hand now dips down to hastily rub your fingers against your clit. A moan sounds, the noise muffled as it sends vibrations along the length of Flip’s cock. He groans in response, a hand reaching out to palm the back of your head, pressing your mouth further to take more of him.

“That’s a good girl,” he mutters, his head tipping back in the same manner that Ronnie’s is, the two men now groaning in near perfect unison.

“Ah,  _ fuck _ ,” Ronnie pants, hips still thrusting against your hand. “Harder, ah, ffu—” His words cut off mid-groan, the sound gurgled in the back of his throat. “Fuck,  _ fuck _ , just like that.  _ Faster _ . Holy shit. Yes, yes,  _ yes _ .”

Flip pulls himself from your mouth with a quick yank of his hips, his hand immediately seizing his cock, giving himself a squeeze to stave off his impending orgasm. He mutters a barely audible ‘fuck’ before he nods his head in the direction of his desk. “Get up,” he says gruffly. “Want you on your back, spread across my desk. Let your head hang off the edge. I want you to suck Peterson off while I fuck you senseless.”

A soft whine leaves you, your hand pressing against your clit as your cunt clenches yet again around nothing, the empty sensation too much to bear. Doing as you’re told, you release your hold on Ronnie’s cock and rise up onto your feet to clear a spot on the desk before resting back against the piece of furniture until your head tips over the edge. The cool wood against your back along with the cold air that fills the station cause your nipples to pebble. Positioning himself in front of your face, Ronnie reaches over you, unable to help himself as his fingers now pinch and pull at the pink buds.

You mewl at the sensation, a hand instinctively reaching for your clit yet again just as you open your mouth, tongue lolling out to await Ronnie’s cock. Flip’s hand catches yours abruptly, pulling it away to pin it to the desk, a tut of disapproval sounding when he comes to stand between your parted legs. “Don’t,” he says harshly, his hand giving yours a firm push against the desk, a silent signal that he wants it to stay right there.

A whine escapes you, thighs attempting to close to gain a modicum of much needed friction, only to be stopped by his broad frame. Flip teases your already glistening cunt with his fingers, gently circling the opening before he thrusts two into you abruptly. You keen at the sudden fullness, muscles clenching around them, attempting to pull his fingers in further.

“Such a greedy little cunt,” he murmurs, fingers curling to graze them along your front wall. “Already so wet for me, so  _ close _ .” Flip presses his thumb against your clit, rolling it beneath the weathered pad until your thighs shake around him, cunt fluttering and gripping his fingers tightly as you cry out.

He pulls his fingers from you, the emptiness returning just as he coats his cock in your slick. Ronnie’s hand grasps his cock, tapping the head of him against your tongue, gathering up the saliva. He lifts his gaze to meet Flip’s for a fleeting moment before both men look back down to you. They fill you simultaneously, Ronnie pressing forward until the head of his cock fills the back of your throat whilst Flip surges forward to sink deep, deep into your hot, slick cunt.

You attempt to moan, the sound merely coming out as a gurgle against Ronnie’s cock, and when he pushes forward more, the gurgle turns to a loud gag. Ronnie’s eyes pinch closed, hands moving to cradle your face between them as his hips begin to thrust, fucking your mouth in earnest. Each snap of Flip’s hips against your own sends you up the desk, and in turn, shoves Ronnie’s cock further into your throat, making you gag all the more.

Flip’s gaze never wavers from your body, watching your breasts while the bounce from the forceful thrusts that he delivers, his hands cupping your thighs to keep your legs spread wide for him.

“Holy shit,” Ronnie mutters when his eyes finally open, watching how your throat bulges with each rough thrust of his cock into your mouth. “Look at you,” he says in sheer disbelief, a hand reaching out to trace the column of your throat, feeling it expand each time his cock presses in. “Fucking taking all of us.”

Another gurgle sounds, the noise shifting into a moan when his cock slides out only momentarily just before pushing back in again. “Fuck,” Flip moans, his gaze sliding down now to watch his cock disappear into you. “You always do, don’t you? Always take us so well. Just like the good slut that you are,” he grits out with a rough grunt.

Your cunt clenches at Flip’s words, pulling another groan from him. One of his hands moves from your thigh, thumb settling at your clit again to work you towards your second release. “C’mon,” Flip urges, hips snapping into your own with an increasing roughness as he nears his own climax. “Let me feel you cum on my cock. Gonna fill you up like the whore that you are. Gonna make you take it all, keep it in that pretty little cunt of yours. Keep it safe for me.  _ Fuck _ .”

A groan from across the desk can be heard, the sound low and deep, and you know that Ronnie’s close. Your cheeks hollow, tongue swirling around him as best you can at this angle, helping to push him over the edge until it’s too much and his hips still. Ronnie cums with a guttural groan, cock buried in the back of your throat, hands cradling your face again while he feels the constriction of your throat when you swallow every drop that he gives you.

Flip’s thumb is quick to bring you to your own orgasm immediately following Ronnie’s and when his cock slides free from your mouth, your cries ring out into the station, tears pricking your eyes with the sensation overload. He snaps his hips into yours once more before Flip shouts out your name, both hands grasping your waist to hold your hips firmly against his while he empties himself into you.

For a moment, the only sounds that fill the station are that of your collective heavy breathing, each of you taking a moment to gather yourselves and catch your breath. Slowly, Flip pulls out of you, careful to keep as much of his cum in you as he can.

“I meant what I said,” he says through panted breaths while he and Ronnie tuck themselves back into their pants. “Keep it all in there. I don’t want you to waste a drop.”

He can see the way your cunt clenches at his words, and he preens at the sight. Flip reaches forward to help you sit up before grabbing your dress from the floor and dressing you with care. Meanwhile, Ronnie’s already begun to help himself to a second round of brownies. Flip scowls in his direction, and Ronnie merely shrugs in response, his mouth full of the chocolate my goodness. You can’t help but laugh, leaning up to press a kiss to Flip’s cheek.

“Cut him some slack, you know how hungry he gets after.”

Flip mutters something incoherently under his breath, his arm sliding around your waist to tug you close just as he turns his head to nose at your hairline. You can feel it then, the warmth that trickles out from the apex of your thighs.

“I should get going,” you say breathily. “If you boys are good maybe I’ll swing by tomorrow.”


End file.
